Searus
"Gainging knowledge is the first step to wisdom.Sharing it,is the first step to humanity." Personality: Searus is very silent,when talking to any of those unknown to him,he will mostly just nod his head or simply say few short words very quickly.This has made him to known as emotionless and objective,and,if speak literally, it's true.He has hard time understanding feelings and even in most dire situation, he stays calm and clear mind.Searus is also extremely intellegent,able to do multiple things at the same time with ease.He is very observant and will always appear two steps ahead of you. If he sees/hears something he doesn't know, he isn't afraid to go over it and find out everything he can about it.This antisociality and curiousity makes him quite a bit of a nerd.But he knows how to realx and enjoy the cmpany of his fellow Guardians, whom he deeply cares for. Skills and Abilities: Due to having electric heritage,Searus' fire crackle more than noraml and it serves as an exclenet lighter of smoke, leading to few mini explosions. Fire Stream Fire Stream is at it's absoulte,extremely powerful and can be held for a long time. Fire Balls Fire Balls can be summoned from him mouth,any other part of his body or out of thin air.They are very bendable and explosive. Ignition With Ignition he can set his blades,spikes or claws under heat and slice with them. Ablazing Ablazing allows him to set anythingon fire.It doesn't require touch which makes it very useful.It can be some part of his body(or even his whole body) or his surroudings. Searus is one...type of people, commonly adressed to as 'Spell Binders'.They can use magic to it's absolute and beyond, not just as an element or few simple spells.Any speel,from simple Telekinesis to much complex Petrifiction.Because of this,Searus rarely uses his element,he even rarely moves during the battle, as his magic is the only thing he needs. Weaknesses: While he is hard to be caught off-guard, there are some situations that can stun him momentarly.Other than that, none known. Relationships: Heatia: TBA Lanimeya: One of his closest friends,Searus is a bit protective over Lali and would move mountains just to see her happy.And, well, he may have a teeny tiny crush on her (not that he is fully aware of that) Impetus: Like other Guardians,Searus highly respects Impetus and sometimes,can't help but smirk at how somone with brilliant mind and leadership can be so childish.He looks up to Imeptus and will always seek his company, sees him as an elder brother. Kyrina: Now, things are getting interesting. Unlike many others,who can annoyed by Kai's arrogance and pride, Searus actually supports it.Not many, possiblly not even Kai herself, understand why, but she appreaciates it none the less.He is the one she will go to when in need of an advice, and he, too, enjoys her company and energy. Notes: -Searus' eyes are lovely golden color,with rather small pupils,making seeing the strong,even blinding light not difficult.Things around his eyes aren't markings,but another set of stronger,tougher scales,covering his eyelid and protects his eyes.Like all Spell Binders,when Searus is using magic (aside element),his whole eye becomes golden with white pupils.This form of his eyes is only supposed to be seen by other Spell Binders,but Searus makes it seen by everyone to avoid confusion. -He is 4 meters/ 12.8 feet tall. he is slightly shorter and thinner than average dragon his age. -Libraries are his second home. -He's probably the calmest person in whole Mymis. -Can sleep in absolutely any position. Laying down,sitting,standing straight, hanging, you name it. -Despite his intellegence, he poorly picks up social cues like sarcasm and phrases, taking them as littleral. -His nicknames are: Sear,Seary and SeeSee (by Impetus)